Antidote
by SamMellark
Summary: The sad, beautiful story of life after the war for Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. After months apart and Ron's sudden entrance can they patch up their relationship with the shadows of their past haunting them every time they turn around? How long does it take for Hermione to realize that she needs to help this man whom she claims to love? Rated M for future chapters. R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, if you are reading this because you author alerted me I will not be continuing Indivisible because I lost all my planning and I do not remember where I am going with it at all. I apologize if any of you enjoyed it, but I dislike it very much and I feel like my writing has improved a lot more since then so I will begin a new story of Hermione and Ron. I do not even know how but I feel like this couple isn't touched upon much and I think I could have a lot of fun with it, I mean they're one of the greatest ships ever in Fiction history but I just feel like I could enjoy this. Story will take place Post Deathly Hallows but pre-Epilogue. This explaining the horrors and memories that these characters had to live with and how they conquered them for love. I will also include Harry/Ginny in here but like I said it will be surrounding Ron and Hermione. I really hope that I can do a great job with this story but I need your help as well, seeing as how this is one of the biggest franchises in novel history, I want to make sure that I please the majority of my readers, (yet I cannot please every single one of you), I need your help to help me give you the story you guys want to read, so reviews with something you would like to see next or even constructive criticism would be great, try to go easy with the insults because I am very light at hear and take things way to seriously, anways... I'm sure you all don't want me to ramble anymore so I will begin the story now, and thanks for opening this story!

Disclaimer : All of these characters belong to the one and only J.K Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

**You're gone, gone, gone away**  
**I watched you disappear**  
**All that's left is the ghost of you.**  
**Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,**  
**There's nothing we can do**  
**Just let me go we'll meet again soon**  
**Now wait, wait, wait for me**  
**Please hang around**  
**I'll see you when I fall asleep**

(Little Talks- Of Monsters and Men)

* * *

A dark damp ground was the only thing I could feel on my feet. I looked around but I could not see anything, I recognized this forest though. There was a snapping noise of a branching being stepped on or broken and I jumped around, looking in every direction possible. I saw nothing. My feet started moving and it felt as though I wasn't moving them, someone else was for me.

I didn't walk long before I was at some river. That was when I realized how thirsty I really was, I bent over and cupped my hands, scooping up the cold blue water into my hands, just as I am about to lift my hands filled with the amazing liquid to my mouth, I noticed something. There was something floating.

I took a step back, completely forgetting about my thirst and watched. There was something vibrant red. I squinted my eyes and watched as it floated closer. It was hair.

It took me a minute to register who this hair belonged to until I saw the face of Fred Weasley. His eyes were closed and his skin was pale, he looked much different then I had remembered him but he still looked like Fred. I saw another colour, brown. The face of Lavender Brown floated by me, her eyes also closed.

I tried to turn to run but it felt as if someone had used a charm to make me stay there, my body felt paralyzed. More familiar faces floated by and I could feel my breathing get heavier and my chest tightened as if you were to squeeze a balloon. Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin, Fred, Lavender, were the faces that stuck out to haunt me the most.

Suddenly the water stopped moving, or was it the bodies? I wasn't sure, but they stayed statue still. I was expecting them to maybe sink because of the lack air in their bodies but then something more horrifying happened.

I examined each of their faces, they seemed to be moving somehow. I focused more on Fred's face than anyone's to try and get a better thought on what was happening, his head turned towards me, and I lurched back a bit.

I looked intently at his face, and then his eyes snapped open, red eyes were beaming at me.

That was when I jolted awake. I sat upright, covered in cold sweat and my heart fluttering faster than a hummingbirds wings. I examined my room, and there was nobody in their except for my orange cat, Crookshanks. Who realized I was now awake and rubbed his face against my arm in eagerness for affection.

"Hey there little guy." I said petting him lightly down his back. I glanced over at the alarm clock that sat on the small wooden table beside my bed. My room wasn't extravagant but it also wasn't simple. The walls had been painted a very light purple that included intricate designs throughout the walls. My bed was pushed up against the wall with the one of the windows over top of it, which was located directly across from the door.

My bookcase was pushed up against the left wall and I examined the titles of all the books, 'Hogwarts a History.' really stood out for me, everything written in that book would soon change.

It had been exactly one year today that the great war happened between good and evil at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The war that took the lives of Fred, Lavender, Remus, and Nymphadora, and hundreds of other innocent people fighting for the well being of future students and citizens of the wizarding and muggle worlds.

I sighed and pulled back my warm covers and I swing my legs over the bed that hit the cold wooden floors. I glance over at my desk, which was just as neat as I left it last night. I walked into the bathroom that connected to my room and I glanced into the mirror.

My already untamed hair had found a way to become even more jumbled. I grabbed the brush and began working out the knots, counting my strokes as I go along. Once I got to eighty-seven strokes I set the brush down. My hair looked back to its normal self.

Wavy, sandy brown hair framed my oval shaped face, my brown eyes were surrounded by dark circles. I barely slept at night, I relive the horrors of that night every time I close my eyes.

I leave the bathroom after brushing my teeth, and I head to my dresser, pulling out a pair of black dress pants and a white button up shirt and I quickly dress myself. Crookshanks laying purring in a ball of orange on my pillow and I walk over to him, petting him on the head.

"I'll be home later." I said to him and I turned and left my bedroom. My flat wasn't the most trendy flat you could ever see but it was neat. Everything had a place, and if it wasn't in that place it would drive me insane!

I walk into my tiny little kitchen, and I take out my wand pointing it at my empty mug that I had pulled down from the cupboard over top of my head. I preferred coffee being made out of the muggle appliance, but I was in a hurry, I couldn't be late for the memorial.

The coffee appeared in my mug instantly and was warm, I placed my wand back into my pocket where I knew it would always be safe. I downed the warm liquid pretty quickly and as I placed the mug on the counter, the telephone rang. It was hard to tell who was calling but usually it was via telephone it was my parents, but the odd time it was work.

I answered the phone with a simple, "Hello?"

"Hi Hermione." Rang the voice of Molly Weasley.

My favourite thing about Molly was that even if you were a visitor in her house she treated you just like family and you felt like you really belonged there.

"Hello Molly, may I ask why you're using the telephone?" I asked.

"Well you know, sometimes I just feel a little adventurous with some of Arthur's muggle items." She says with a laugh. I laugh with her.

Arthur was Molly's husband whom they have seven together with, and Arthur is obsessed with muggle items, he works in the department of the ministry where he deals with a lot of muggle object, I suppose he got the obsession from his job.

"Have you spoken to Ronald lately?" She asked and I stopped.

Ronald Weasley. One of two of my male best friends. We have been inseparable since we were eleven and we are now eighteen, but in the last few months we all kind of drifted. Ron and I shared a brief relationship for a little time last summer but we were both still shaken up from the war, ended it, and I haven't spoken to him since Christmas. My other best friend on the other hand, I speak to him nearly everyday. Harry Potter always calls me or writes me to see how I am doing or to talk to him about work. He works as an auror for the ministry, even though the death eaters leader, Voldemort, was murdered by Harry last year his followers still reak havoc.

"No, I am sorry, I haven't." I said quietly and there was a long paused. Molly knew what happened between us but never brought it up.

"Oh that's fine dear, I was just wondering if he would be attending the memorial, last I heard he was in Romania." Molly babbled on for a little bit about how Ginny is being drafter to the Hollyhead Harpies, which I was also very excited for.

I love Harry and Ron to death but it was nice to have some girl time and I knew I could always count on that with Ginny Weasley. Even after her brother and I ended things she still stuck it out with me and put up with me.

Molly brought me back to reality when she said, "Oh damn! Is that really the time? ARTHUR WE HAVE TO GO. I am sorry Hermione I will see you in a bit!" and with that the phone clicked and the line went dead.

I glanced over at the clock on my stove, she was right it was late. It was now ten in the morning and the memorial started at eleven at Hogwarts. I knew it wouldn't be hard to apparate there quickly so I didn't worry.

I took my wand out and then I was being shoved through a tube.

* * *

I landed on the hard ground feet first. You can't apparate directly into the grounds of Hogwarts so I landed in Hogsmeade, the tiny village just outside of Hogwarts. I noticed some people that I had gone to school with for example I saw Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas walking together. I smiled and waved at them.

"Hey, Hermione, how is it going?" Dean asked me with a smile and he looks like he hasn't changed a bit, Seamus on the other hand looks older, he even has facial hair.

"Pretty alright, and you?"

"Quite well thanks." Dean nodded.

"I can't believe that it has been a year." said Seamus, and the air felt like it has become a lot more thicker.

I cleared my throat, "Yeah, me either." I said chewing on my cheek. "Well I should head up and help out Harry." I said and bid them good-bye.

The walk up to the castle was enjoyable at this time. The weather was nice and the sun wasn't too hot on your back but just right, it soaked through my white blouse and hit my skin perfectly, engulfing my body in warmth. The walk took about half an hour until I reached the grounds.

I entered the castle just like I went to school here as I did a year ago. I walk towards the Great Hall and instead of there being four tables for each house, there was rows of chairs set for hundreds. I locate Ginny and Harry standing at the stage together speaking to Professor Slughorn. The potions teacher here at Hogwarts.

I smiled at Ginny and Harry. They had a complicated relationship and I knew how much it hurt her when we left last year during our search for Horcruxes but she understood why he had to leave, now they were perfectly happy together, and I think they were to even move in together this summer.

Ginny notices me and taps Harry on the shoulder who turns to look at me and smile. Ginny waves me over. I obliged and walk towards the front of the hall, I have never been so glad that I flipped on my flats rather than my heels at this point, I would have tripped.

When I reached the stage Ginny opened her arms for me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Hermione, you look good, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" She exasperated pulling back from the hug.

I laughed, "Ginny, calm down you saw me last weekend."

"Still felt like forever." She rolled her eyes and I smiled. Harry turned to me and gave me a quick hug.

"Heard anything from him?" Harry asked and I shook my head.

After Christmas Ron sort of had a melt down. We began arguing at Christmas dinner at his parents and it took a turn for the worse, he ended up storming out without telling anyone of his intentions. He now would send simple updates to his mother saying where he was but never anything more.

"He'll come around." Harry places a hand on my shoulder and I gave him a wry smile.

"Alright seen as how we have two of three guests of honor's you two will be seated up here next to Professor Mcgonagall. The Minister will introduce you and you will explain what your life has been like since the war and any other speech you may have prepared." Slughorn tells us and we both nod.

As eleven o'clock came closer more guests had poured into the Great Hall, some elderly, some young, some teachers, some students. Kingsley, the Minister of Magic and old friend, came into speak to Harry and I. Ginny had to take her seat in the front row along with her family.

I took my seat beside Harry and an empty chair where I guessed Ronald should be sitting, but of course he isn't here. I am kind of disappointed we ended on such a bad note on Christmas and it ate me alive. I wish I could've acted so much differently then I had that night.

The Minister stands up and the crowd that was lightly buzzing now goes completely silent.

"I would first like to thank you all for gathering today and remembering the day that changed Wizarding history for the rest of eternity and the people who had fallen for what we are ever so grateful for having today. Today I asked Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger to speak to us on their journey's since this day, I would first like to welcome Mr. Potter."

The crowd erupted into clapping and there was even a couple of shouts in there. Harry stood and thanked the Minister.

"This time last year, I was convinced I was going to die. I almost lost faith in everything that Hermione, I, and Ron had been working on for with the help of almost everyone who sits in this room, I did not die, and good had conquered evil. If it weren't for those people that had sacrificed themselves and perished that day then this school may not be standing, or this government would not be intact. We would all continue to live in fear as we did for so many years before the last." He took a deep breath and began speaking again. "This past year was not easy, it was one of the most difficult years I have ever had to face. The memories and horrors of what happened one year ago, in this very room haunt me every night, the fear that I felt on that night I feel in my subconscious the guilt of the people who has perished is in my conscience. I am glad that we are able to live today the way we are, I just wish those who had lost their lives for it could also see it. Thank you."

His speech was short and simple but the power Harry had over crowds was just interesting. People listened to what he had to say and they took it to heart.

The Minister was back at the podium now.

"I will now ask Ms. Granger to come to the podium." He says into the microphone and the crowd claps again as I stand up shakily and take a few deep breaths.

Relax, Hermione, you speak to people on a daily basis, this should be nothing. I took one last deep breath and looked into the staring faces of people.

"Um. Hi everybody, wow, I'm just really shocked at how many of you I know and haven't seen in forever." I laughed nervously and got a few smiles from old classmates.

"Forever. That's what it seem's like it has been since this day last year, doesn't it? It feels like forever ago we were living in fear and hiding our blood status or who we were allied with. I really wish it was forever ago. Last year seems like it is way to close to what we have today. But it isn't close at all is it? We no longer live in fear, we live strong and happy with who we are or who we work with or associate with. It definitely feels like forever since we set out on our journey all over England to stop the darkest power. It feels like forever ago I felt helpless and scared because of my blood status. It feels like forever since I have happily been with al my friends and classmates. This last year has caused a lot of change in people. People we care about." I could feel Harry's gaze on my back, he knew I was referring to Ron. "Friend's change, family changes and so do we. We change into people we have always dreamt of becoming or maybe our worst nightmare. This last year hasn't been easy for me, all the shadows from the past haunt but I know in the back of my mind they will always just memories that can no longer harm me." I ended my quick speech abruptly.

The crowd clapped for me and as I go to turn away from the podium, the doors open into the Great Hall, revealing no one but the only Ronald Weasley.

My feet suddenly felt like two ton bricks and our gazes locked, his blue eyes staring back into mine. The Minister stands up and places his arm around my lower back.

"Thank you Ms. Granger, it seems like Mr. Weasley was able to join us, would you care to say a couple of words?" Kingsley asks and I moved back to my seat, still in shock.

Ron doesn't give an answer he just walks up to the podium.

He clears his throat and that's what I notice his changes in appearance. His eyes were darker, his face was covered in a light stubble and his hair grew out more, maybe he got taller, or thinner but he looked different.

"I will not stand before you and talk about what good has happened since this date." He said glaring out into the crowd, who was clearly more stunned then I was. "This is a memorial, not a discussion on how the world got better, sure it got a hell of a lot better than it was but we have to remember those who died and suffered through emotional and physical pain for us. I think that's what the meaning of today is." He stands quietly for a moment. "I have nothing else to say, I am sorry I didn't prepare anything but I think we should remember those, and move on from what happened, there is no point in chasing ghosts anymore." He ends his speech and sits in the empty chair beside me.

His arm brushes against mine and I could feel the hairs tingle and stick up at the contact of his bare arm with mine. The crowd didn't clap, they didn't cry, they didn't cheer, they just sat there as still and emotionless as I felt at the moment in time.

The Minister cleared his throat, "Thank you Mr. Weasley, now let us all take a moment of silence to remember what this day last year had taken away from us."

And that was what we did. I thought of Fred, Remus, and all the other faces that I see in my dreams, I thought of how the war stole my happiness from me, and how the war made me fall in love with the blithering idiot who was sitting beside me, my best friend, lover, but right now, he seemed like a stranger to me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So it has been a very long time since I had updated this story and I ever so gratefully apologize. I went through a lot since the last time I wrote and I am so glad I am still here. Emotionally it hasn't been the best few months and I forgot about the little things that take me away from it, such as my writing. I am finally in my last year, and next year off to university, so this year is the year to make the most of. I am very excited to pick up this story again. Here we go!

Disclaimer: All rights to this story belong to J.K Rowling, our Queen.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

**And I'm afraid**  
**To sleep because of what haunts me**  
**Such as living with the uncertainty**  
**That I'll never find the words to say**  
**Which would completely explain**  
**Just how I'm breaking down**

(Sleeping Sickness, City and Colour)

* * *

It's been a week since the Hogwarts memorial. The nightmares have only gotten worse since I have seen Ron that day. I can just feel it nagging on me, something inside of me wants to talk to him but I know that it wouldn't be for the best.

The past week has been the usual routine, wake up, shower, go to work, barely eat anything, go home, go to bed, barely sleep from nightmares, repeat.

Today is Sunday and I am curled up listening to the rain patter against my window, with crookshanks in my lap while reading my all time favourite novel. I was enjoying the peace. Reading has always been my escape, fantasy books, or fact books they all took me away from the horrors and stress of life.

Just as I was getting into a really good part of my book, the phone rang. I sighed and looked down at my orange cat curled up on my lap.

"Sorry little guy, but I have to get that." I apologize as I swat him off of me. I stand up stretching my arms and wander over to where the phone is ringing.

"Hello?" I said clearing my throat.

"Hermione!" Ginny's lovely voice rang over the speaker.

"Oh hello Ginny." I said and leaned against the wall where the phone was hung. "Whats up?"

"Oh well nothing really I mean, I'm packing a lot, Harry recently got a flat and Mum and Dad finally approved to let me move out with him, they think he's wonderful but there is something about their little girl leaving home with a man." She spoke with such cheerfulness. I smiled to myself. Ginny continued to babble on. I love her like a sister that I never had, but she could talk for hours!

"So anyways for Ron, Mum's having this big fancy dinner to welcome him back and everything and well we were hoping you would come." She paused and the phone went silent.

I didn't say a word, I couldn't say a word. I had nothing to say to her nor did I even have an idea of what to say.

I suppose a few moments have passed where I didn't say anything because there was Ginny again.

"Hermione? I mean if you don't feel comfortable you don't have to come, he may not show it, but it would mean the world to him."

I sighed and pushed myself off the wall, "I know Gin, I'll be there." I said.

"Great, make sure you wear a dress and be here by six or else mum will throw a fit and you know what that's like." Ginny said and you could hear Molly in the background giving her hell for that comment. "Well I've got to go finish some stuff I will see you tonight yeah?" And with that the line went dead.

I sighed and placed the phone back on the hook, I glanced over at crookshanks who decided to curl up on the chair that I was recently sitting on, I ran my hand through my wavy hair and bit my lip. What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

A few hours later, I stood in front of a tall mirror behind my door in a yellow dress that was knee length and flared out at the hips. The top was a simple v-neck that didn't go to low. My hair was pulled back into a bun with a few stray hairs loose, framing my face. I worse simple black flats and for make up, I chose a light red lipstick and only had a little bit of mascara on.

From the girl that stood in front of me, it looked like she had everything. Like nothing had been taken from her. All her joy was still intact. She looked like a whole person. I turned around to look at the clock that was located next to my bed and it was 5:45 pm. It was time to leave.

I turned out the light to my bedroom and walked down the hallway to my fireplace. I took out my wand and the green flames erupted, I took the small sac that was located on top of the mantel and opened it, taking some of the powder. I stepped into the flames and sighed. This better not ruin my dress.

"To the Burrow." I said throwing down the powder, and then everything went black. Smoke filled my eyesight so I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again, I was standing in the fireplace of the Weasley's. The Burrow looked neater than it usually was. All the muggle knick-knacks were placed neatly around the house instead of scattered loosely as they usually were. I could hear a commotion going on in the kitchen and I could hear Molly raising her voice at someone.

I decided to make my way into the kitchen, and I saw Molly with a dish towel in her one hand and the other hand on her hip looking at Ron.

"Mum, honestly stop, just drop it, she doesn't need to know." He said to her. He was in a white button up shirt and black pants, his hair was trimmed and his facial hair was gone, he looked a lot younger than when I saw him a week ago.

I stopped dead and he looked at me, our eyes meeting. My heart picked up it's pace.

"Oh Hermione darling, I didn't see you come in, oh my you look lovely, doesn't she look lovely Ronald?" Molly glances at Ron and our eyes don't break the glance.

"Of course." Ron said clearing his throat.

"This place smells wonderful Molly." I broke the intense stare down with Ron and I glance at Molly, smiling.

"Well thank you dear, Harry and Ginny are out back with George setting up the table, Ron can take you out."

"I don't think that would be necessary mum." Ron said quietly and a pang of pain shot through my heart.

"Oh nonsense Ronald, you haven't seen your friends in almost a year, catch up with them." Molly turns back to her cookbook and continues to murmur ingredients to herself.

I glance over at Ron and he shrugs, motions his hands towards the back door. I begin to walk with him, at first we say nothing, and he clears his throat.

"Hi." He says and I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Hi." I say back. We walk quietly to the back hallway that leads us to the back door and just before we reach it, Ron pushed me against the wall and stares into my eyes.

I let out a small yelp and stare back into his blue eyes.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." He whispered, he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine gently, and my heart just about exploded and my head spun. He pulled away.

"And I you." I whispered back. His hand reaches up to cup my cheek and I tilt my head into his hand. "You didn't have to leave." I whispered biting my lip, and he let out a small laugh.

"But I did." I took my head back as he spoke those words.

"You didn't Ronald, you were gone for months without a word, I didn't hear from you for months." I said my eyes filling with tears. "I was a mess Ron, every night I thought of you, every night I had nightmares and woke up and wished you were there to hold me, for months I wanted to move on and forget about you but I couldn't." I choked on the last couple of words.

"You just don't understand Hermione." He said backing away from me and I threw my hands down to my side.

"And who's fault was that Ronald? You never even tried to help me understand you wanker."

"Oh I'm the wanker now?" He yelled.

"Yes you are!" I screamed, tears rushing out of my eyes, I wiped angrily at them, angry for letting myself cry.

Just then the back door opened and Harry poked his head in.

"Oh bloody hell." Ron murmured under his breath and I glared at him.

"Is everything alright in here?" Harry asked and I wiped the last couple of tears off my face, walked closer to Ron, and looked him straight into his eyes and replied to Harry without breaking my eye contact with Ron.

"Of course. Everything is just peachy." I said bitterly, I then turned and stalked passed Harry into the Weasley's backyard.


End file.
